Presently, it is common for a mobile computing device (e.g., a smartphone or a tablet) to include two or more different types of communications interfaces (e.g., WiFi and Cellular) that conveniently enable the mobile computing device to access a variety of networks. Typically, network communications generated within the mobile computing device (e.g., by applications executing on the mobile computing device) are directed toward a particular one of the communications interfaces in accordance with network availability. According to most configurations, when a WiFi network is available, the WiFi communications interface is preferable over the Cellular communications interface as WiFi connectivity tends to be faster, cheaper in cost, and more power efficient than Cellular connectivity. Beneficially, when the WiFi communications interface is incapable of establishing network connectivity—e.g., when no WiFi networks are within range—the mobile computing device can transition into using the Cellular communications interface, thereby providing, at least in most cases, a nearly seamless sense of network connectivity to a user of the mobile computing device.
Unfortunately, in some cases, network connectivity stalls can take place when the mobile computing device fails to identify that it would be prudent to transition from using the WiFi communications interface to using the Cellular communications interface. More specifically, it can be prudent to transition when, for example, the mobile computing device is at the edge of coverage of a WiFi network (e.g., in the user's driveway), and network connectivity is identified as being intact even when the quality of the WiFi network connectivity is poor. Consequently, the mobile computing device often remains connected to the WiFi network and delays or foregoes attempting to alleviate the problem (e.g., by connecting to another available network). This is unfortunate considering that the Cellular communications interface often can readily establish network connectivity that is higher-quality than the poor-quality WiFi network.